psifandomcom-20200214-history
PsiWiki:Chat/Logs/20 July 2014
11:16 the amount of times those people have been rude about him 11:17 psination is owned by baal 11:17 but both mytk and psination were/are controled by baal and his brother 11:19 <608673> WTF is this thing about the crucible 11:19 i am getting more and more tired of verse 11:19 a series of competitions 11:19 and its multiple names 11:19 its silly really 11:19 hosted by psionnation 11:20 <608673> lol 11:20 <608673> what the fuck 11:20 which is full of holes 11:20 the competition isnt worth it 11:20 <608673> sorry for the language 11:20 how can they astral spar 11:20 and its too biased to be worth a fly 11:20 its gonna be another 11:20 you cant scan cos you dont agree with me 11:20 <608673> so why 11:20 A good source for psionic stuff is still PsiPog. I don't know if someone has the archive, but google is a good help. 11:20 <608673> are we letting them host anything 11:20 or how would you know 11:20 <608673> on our wiki 11:21 you cant scan 11:21 damn scanning 11:21 it really bugs me 11:21 it is hosted on several sites 11:21 the archives are 11:21 <608673> why 11:21 <608673> why have we let them 11:21 fully functional except for the search 11:21 blame them 11:21 i told them not to 11:21 but they dont know half of the shit that happened 11:21 <608673> ... 11:22 they just think that it wont happen for a 3rd time 11:22 <608673> i dont believe this 11:22 i could say 4th time 11:22 some people just want stuff for their own gain 11:22 mb tried 11:22 he basically sold a lot of peopls work 11:22 so he could be an sb mod 11:23 he got like something i wrote 11:23 which the person said was bullshit 11:23 given to that person 11:23 without my permission 11:23 <608673> hmmmm. 11:23 Gonna buy PsiWarriors and PsiNation for 2000$ and turn it into a worthy community. First, I delete a good amount of all users, including all people who are practicing religious propaganda, then removing a lot of the fake techniques which were basically anime crap, etc. Perfect community. 11:24 they build dependence on the sites by using weird names 11:24 like biolocate when almost every other community uses remote viewing 11:24 mhmmm 11:24 verse 11:25 that bugs me 11:25 basically 11:25 http://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/9/9b/PalmyraPanorama.jpg 11:25 Isn't this beautiful? 11:25 that was their little own world 11:25 and when everyone said it was bullshit 11:25 suddenly they are all saying etheral 11:25 and they havent changed like how they are otherkin royality 11:25 or some high status 11:25 I recently saw another thing about the veil 11:26 i feel like doing a captin hook on the bloody faries 11:26 by squishing one like tinkerbell 11:26 Lol 11:26 the veil is adapted from paganism 11:26 in paganism 11:26 its just the split between the astral and the reality world 11:27 it doesnt break 11:27 it only weakens during halloween 11:27 "As Within, So Without. As Above, So Below. " Solomons temple pretty much showed that secret. The secret of Jachin and Boaz. 11:27 based on celtic paganism 11:27 it has nothing to do with abilities 11:27 or otherkin 11:27 its to do with the dead and spirits 11:28 <608673> . . . (angry) 11:28 Are you ok 608? 11:28 -pets jamie- 11:28 more esb drama? 11:28 be calm 11:28 Many people tend to walk on one pillar. But many forget that the middle pillar, between Jachin and Boaz, is the way you need to go. The "key to initiation". 11:29 Or Gnothi seauton 11:29 <608673> *takes deep breaths* im fine 11:29 -gives a cookike- 11:29 cookie* 11:29 promise? 11:29 <608673> *takes the cookie* cross my heart 11:29 okay 11:30 -hugs- 11:30 <608673> (tacklehug) 11:30 a lot of people want to feel special 11:30 or sound it 11:30 its damn annoying 11:30 <608673> huh? 11:30 <608673> (hiding) 11:30 it really runs a lot of people down 11:31 going afk again 11:31 <608673> im confused :S 11:31 expecially when they go to attack others 11:31 i am really pissed off 11:31 after i said 11:31 you cannot scan for otherkin 11:31 and they said you cant 11:31 because you dont have that skill 11:31 thats just a total piss take 11:32 <608673> woah woah woah 11:32 <608673> calm down explain whats going on 11:32 nothing 11:32 i dont want to talk to anyone really at the moment 11:32 <608673> you sure D: 11:34 mhmm 11:34 <608673> ok as you wish 11:35 :) 11:35 User blog:Tarek701/Magick Application written in C++ 11:35 Still working on this. Currently I've been working with the analogies of the four elements, and maybe I'm posting a little "manual" on how to impregnate water with several qualities, which can be extremely healthy for your body. 11:36 The paradigm idea was somewhat "Kybermagick" by Frater V.D. so I thought that I make a bit use of it. 11:36 <608673> hmmmm. 11:40 11:40 This was a little example I've done here. It's a try to re-create the subtle energy signature. Of course, you can't output it on a computer, but the generated image still is in contain of the "qualities" of the scan. Some covariance and optimization should ensure that the output is good as possible. 11:40 <608673> . 11:44 -pets jamie- 11:44 <608673> (box) 11:45 i am gonna sleep now 11:45 as i need to wake up in time to leave the house at 1 11:46 <608673> bye 11:46 <608673> (wave) 11:46 <608673> (ashamed) 11:46 why ashamed 11:46 ;-; 11:47 hi fifi 11:47 Hey <>_<> 11:48 Noh calling me fifi 11:48 tsk tsk 11:49 jamie....pm 11:49 <608673> (bounce group) 11:52 <608673> (nom2) 12:06 <608673> ... 12:07 >.> 12:08 <608673> (dance) 12:08 (dance2) 12:08 <608673> (bounce) 12:08 (cheer) 12:08 <608673> (bounce2) 12:09 <608673> (hiding) 12:10 :D 12:10 12:13 <608673> (bounce group) 12:40 >.> 12:40 <608673> XD 12:44 hai kile 12:44 hey 12:45 <608673> heya kile 12:45 hows life :D 12:46 my back hurts . 12:46 aww 12:46 -hires someone to rub your back- 12:48 its like where my back connects to my neck .-. 12:48 it sucks 12:48 ah i see 12:48 that happens to me a lot ^_^ 12:55 it sucks .-. 12:55 big time 12:57 aww 12:57 what were u doing e.e 12:57 remotely working on my girlfriends computer 12:57 ah i see 12:57 Translation: Hunched over a computer 12:57 yeh xD 12:57 :3 12:57 i suggest you lie down :) 12:57 alright 12:57 you will feel so much better XD 12:57 * Kile574 loads skyrim and lays down ingame 12:58 -smacks kile with his computer- 12:58 -_- 12:58 XD 12:58 lol 12:59 id ask if anyone wants to tiny chat, but im busy on skyrim 12:59 and my hair was cut short last time i got it cut, and it makes my face look fatter 12:59 and my webcam only works when it wants 12:59 xD 12:59 :P 12:59 also my hair is messy ;-; 12:59 "oh you wanna talk to people ? Lol no." "oh! your walking around naked? Let me turn on" 01:00 ^ 01:00 that actually happened 01:00 messy hair is the only kind that works for me, unless its spiked. 01:00 actually it was with someone on the wiki that it happened x 01:00 xD 01:00 LOL 01:00 needless to say 01:00 they had to quit 01:00 XD 01:08 ohi 01:08 Hey 01:08 'Sup boys~' *Lsp Moment* 01:08 :) 01:09 Littlest pet shop? 01:09 o3o <3 01:09 XD 01:09 That's LPS 01:09 xD Wait. 01:09 What does lsp stand for? 01:09 Lumpy Space Princess 01:09 Lumpeh Spehs Princesss 01:10 'BRAD!~' 01:10 xD I thought it was something important. Lumpy space princess is not that lumpin' important. 01:10 ...e.e 01:11 -nudges Veil to the nearest well..Pushes then walks away whistling- 01:11 Hello 01:11 hi 01:11 Hey 01:11 How are you all? 01:11 Veil you can't talk you're in the well of shame D:< 01:11 XD 01:12 Marceline is better, just sayin'. 01:12 She is I agree 01:12 Lumpy space princess reminds me too much of my sister. xD 01:13 Marshall Lee is maybe the one character I've crushed on XD In a cartoon XD 01:13 i dont even roll that way and marshall lee is amazing . 01:13 i mean oh my gosh 01:13 Dem raps 01:13 XD <3 01:14 ikr xD 01:14 Marshall is sexy aF 01:14 AF* 01:14 yeh ^_^ 01:14 I have a t-shirt of him. 01:14 Gumball x Marshall 01:14 if he were animated better, like in an anime , id be all over him. 01:14 Kile, just shut up. 01:14 Anime? e.o 01:14 XD 01:14 Pff nah 01:14 ;-; 01:14 He's a perfect character, just the way he is. 01:14 * Kile574 goes back to skyrim 01:14 I agrees 01:15 wwwwww 01:15 IT CRASHED 01:15 GRAAAAH 01:15 XDDDDD~! 01:15 If you make him more detailed, it will ruin him as a character because then you will view him different. 01:15 That's what you get for the hatin' 01:15 one of these mods makes it crash, but i dont know which one :/ 01:16 Tell them to suck a dick.. 01:16 Js.. 01:16 can you like not 01:16 ._. 01:16 and i cant 01:16 if i turn them off, it might mess something up 01:16 But i know Arissa isnt the problem <3 01:16 XD pff 01:16 i might get another mod to make arissa look younger, cause she looks good from far away. But not up close . 01:17 its like "Oh shes beautiiiaAAAHAAAAH OH MY GOD" 01:17 LMFAO 01:17 kile 01:17 send me ur mods list 01:19 back 01:24 and then it dies 01:25 ~crisis averted~ ;-; 01:37 ...all away 01:37 Meh 01:38 Well most of them 01:39 What's ur abilities? 01:42 3:41 am and can't sleep 01:43 Im back n.n; 01:43 U welcome 01:47 eins 01:47 >.> 01:47 pm? 01:48 KILE. 01:49 kile is playing skyrim 01:49 :) 01:49 Who here has a PS3 other than Kile? 01:49 Bleh, he wanted to play GTA with me before, so now I wanna play GTA. :P 01:50 ..... 01:50 User blog:HeroOfTheEightChakras/Finite 01:50 Okay 01:51 KILE. 01:51 :O 01:52 I answer your summons, pathetic mortal. What is it that you desire of me ? 01:52 PM before I kill the computer a second time. 01:52 XD 01:53 what would happen? I plug it back in and then theres a blackout ? XD 01:53 My last relationship with my old computer it was punch on device XD 01:54 And then the old computer dispelled for ever 01:54 How u spell it XD 01:54 dispelled 01:57 ... 01:57 hmm 02:01 Hi theaaaaaa 02:01 Jordan 02:03 Dead..even with 10 users -_- 02:04 bleh 02:04 U came out after I say (dea) 02:04 Dead* 02:04 *pokes you both* 02:05 hmmm, 02:05 I was have old computer ..it was pisse out and I punched it..and from then it turned to nothing 02:07 Kile. 02:07 xD 02:07 The wonderful phrase of beep... 02:07 Not it just junk 02:08 Is here anyone playing borderland 2? 02:09 Borderlands 2* 02:10 The traditional word (dead) 02:11 no 02:12 See..come back again XD 02:12 Kk I will stop saying this word 02:12 im always here, its got nothing to do with you 02:13 And I was trying to ask Jordan about somthn 02:13 But nothn 02:13 you jave not adressed jordan with any question at all 02:18 ~ Sup Boys ~ #Lspforthewin 02:20 Oka ~ 02:20 wot 02:20 xD 02:20 ;3 Have you seen suckerpunch ;3 02:20 Hey Courtney. 02:20 Hi Hero 02:20 Do you have a PS3? 02:20 nope 02:20 >_> 02:21 Oh Hero ~ Tonight is game night with the boys, wanna join ;3 02:21 We are playing AOT, Town Of Salem, Cards Against Humanity and maybe a random FPS 02:21 idk about Ca+H 02:21 If my laptop doesn't hate me.. 02:22 AOT, TOS, CAH. .-. 02:22 Cards against humanity was funny AF when I was playing with my friend Christina 02:22 idk what Cah is 02:22 Meh. 02:22 Boring, I wanna play GTA!. >_> 02:22 Then go play it 02:23 Cahtosaot..XD 02:23 I am. 02:23 soo AoT first right? 02:23 ya, because we will be on it forever otherwise 02:23 I would play, but you haven't made a proper AOT server before. 02:23 we have o.o 02:23 And my dad's laptop sucks for that game. 02:23 ^ 02:23 And im so boss on it 02:24 Rev is almost as good as me 02:24 almost 02:24 My laptop is also getting fixed right now. 02:24 Tonight it was just be normal and city because my friend needs to learn XD 02:24 Pfft Kile... 02:24 and if RAVEN HADNT OF BEEN IDNLING, then i could have proved i was better. 02:24 Kile XD Rev out kills you 02:24 only because you were idling 02:24 Have you made a proper server Courtney? 02:24 XDD I WAS BRUSHING MY TEETH 02:24 yes I have 02:24 Idle mine is the best thing 02:24 I might play... 02:24 That can troll 02:24 BRUSH AFTER KILLING GIANT CANNIBALS 02:24 But the gameserver chat sucks. 02:24 ...cannnnnnnnnn we play now 02:24 XDD 02:25 Just use the wiki. 02:25 -skype call- 02:25 ^ 02:25 Sure, Oka you make the server Game Of Whores again 02:25 okay 02:25 who wants to host the call.. 02:25 I won't be on it 02:25 XD 02:25 I will lag out 02:25 So Kile should 02:26 kile call me 02:27 blehg 02:28 Oka, tell me when it's made 02:28 it is made 02:28 XDF 02:28 its in the US 02:28 mk, Hero if you wanna join then tell Kile or Oka XD 02:30 server name? .-. 02:30 Random server obviously 02:30 ^smartass remark 02:31 Hi 02:32 kile 02:33 Hi vegeta 02:34 Vegeta if you want to laugh about yourself watch abridged dbz 02:34 Its funny! 02:34 I did that already lwol 02:34 Lol 02:39 Kile 02:40 No. 02:41 Yes. 02:47 VEGIMIIIIIIIIIIIIIIITE!! 02:48 KIEELLLLLLLLL 02:49 sup? 02:50 Lol I thought you called me kile I was like tf o.o 02:50 Lmao naww 02:50 Lol what's up? 02:51 Nm over here. Bored, lol 02:51 Hbu? 03:41 wierd question but any of yall have any good ways to attract a cat been trying to catch one that someone lost but having little success 03:45 Tuna, fish. 03:47 besides the most common tryed tuna but hasnt really worked on it 03:48 hmmm 03:48 maybe throw some garbage around or something. this is more of a google question XD 03:52 FOSH A....."Nah" 03:53 eh just thought id ask.. 03:56 Eins, log left. 03:58 So 03:58 its supposed to stay in here .-. 04:09 sigh*.. i can barely see .__. 04:10 Forcing my eyes to stay open.. x.x 04:14 -yawns- 04:16 Nobody's here wtf 04:19 I'm here. 04:19 *4 minutes later* 04:20 3* 04:25 Yeah really 04:25 (6 minutes later) 04:27 Huh, slow chat. (2 minutes later) 04:28 Yeah, I know 04:29 SOMEONE FINALLY 04:44 . 04:59 Seems to have been dead for a while. 04:59 PENIS 04:59 theres the convo starter :3 04:59 They are delicious. 04:59 LOL 05:00 C: lel 05:00 Well, a penis is used for reproductive things 05:00 u.u 05:00 xD 05:01 not only that :P ok nvm PG 13 xD forgot 05:01 LOL 05:01 Continue in PM. 05:01 xD xD xD 05:22 hey 06:17 basically 06:18 do u want me to repete it? 06:56 o-o 06:56 connection issues 06:56 omfg 07:14 Hello super 07:14 How are you? 07:14 Hi masked 07:14 Pretty good. how about you? 07:18 mew 07:27 mew 07:28 gtg 07:56 We need a site Alchemist . 07:56 wai? 07:57 Hi people. 07:57 we need to work on the Transmutation page... 07:57 Lamia was right, in our little debatey thing. Its not done with the mind, but it is possible otherwise . 07:57 through chemistry maybe -3- 07:58 Yeh. 07:58 Do we have an alchemy page ? 07:58 Sort of. 07:58 we had a ... 07:58 umm 07:58 Energy Alchemy 07:58 Does that count? 07:58 stoichiokinesis page at one point 07:59 eh, i guess. 08:00 back 08:00 But that page is so hard to understand XD i forget why... it was from..some class of people or something... 08:00 Scene aka Tarek made the page. 08:00 ohhhhh XD 08:00 Good ol Tarek 08:00 urghhhhh 08:00 i wonder if i have that Darazkinesis archive still xD 08:00 I can still view it on the site. 08:01 Not to mention that plenty of other sites have it now . 08:01 oh 08:01 lol 08:01 mew 08:02 Well going to work on stuff. Skype me if you need it. 08:02 Me* 08:02 ok :) 08:02 urgrhhhhfgfhbffnd i really dislike children at the moment 08:02 acctually 08:06 virgoo 08:06 pmmmm 08:07 its bloody annoying 08:07 when your best friend is a year younger 08:08 sooo everything 08:08 meaning everything 08:08 is age restricted 08:10 mew 08:24 Horsy PM 08:33 well 08:34 3 staff to 3 non staff members 08:34 lol 08:34 I thought you said you didnt want too many staff members truely? 08:34 This seems like overkill 08:35 4 staff to 3 now 08:35 definitely overkill 08:35 4:4 08:37 mew 08:38 back to more staff than non staff 08:39 great 08:39 Like really, thats fantastic. I'm happy for you all. 08:39 I'm tearing up with joy 08:40 horsyyyyyyy 08:40 You know what would create more happiness? More rules 08:40 alright :) 08:40 That would be joyous 08:40 Better than christmas 08:40 Did I spell that wrong? 08:40 mew 08:41 Fuck it, thats how it's spelt from now on 08:41 We should make existing a warning only offense 08:41 For like, a day 08:41 That would make me cry 08:41 tears of joy 08:42 ... 08:42 something wrong? 08:42 Yes 08:42 um... 08:42 care to share with the clas? 08:42 They're out of lucozade in the shops 08:42 makes me sarcastic 08:42 a lot 08:43 Horsy's back 08:43 after like, two seconds of site vacation 08:43 so ur all sarcastic 08:43 Yep 08:43 cuz ur sports drink is out of stock 08:43 >.> 08:43 I'm very miffed 08:44 okay 08:44 Eins, Kile, lesami, moon 08:44 Are all silent 08:44 mew 08:44 kile is busy, eins is palying a game 08:44 Just to let you all know 08:44 just in case 08:44 lesami...well idk what she's doing 08:44 Yeh, Im playing a game. 08:44 Just in case what? 08:44 I dont know 08:44 Something 08:44 but i'm stalking Eins through steam XD 08:45 In case that troll with the fish picture comes back 08:45 although 08:45 I forgot his name 08:45 And he's banned 08:45 for like a year 08:45 When is the new site being made? 08:46 Why are loads of people disappearing from the internets 08:46 life 08:46 :) 08:46 I first joined this site 08:46 summer 08:46 last year 08:47 nearly a full year 08:47 *whistles party whistle thing* 08:47 mew 08:47 * NitsuaReturns whistle party whistle thing 08:47 Horsy still mews 08:47 for no reason 08:47 unless its to make sure chat hasn't crashed 08:47 O.o 08:48 is that why? 08:48 Probably not 08:48 Fuck it, the illuminati probably control it 08:48 I was in leeds today 08:48 Hated it 08:48 I have pings so if someone breaking the rules shows up you can just say eins or admin or chatmod or scarlet and I will hear it if I am actually at the pc 08:49 O.o 08:49 Theres too many rules to know if someone is breaking them 08:49 unless 08:49 the thingy ones have gone 08:49 the tumblr rules 08:49 are they gone? 08:49 tumblr rules? 08:49 Yeah 08:49 Fuck it I'll just check 08:49 boop 08:50 beep 08:50 boop is the new mew 08:50 Chat mod 08:50 Chat mod 08:50 apparently 08:50 Chat mod 08:50 Eins 08:50 Eins 08:50 Oh 08:50 Eins 08:50 leave eins alone -_- 08:50 she's playing a game 08:50 ..... 08:50 Its funny 08:50 Tumblr rules have just haphazardly merged with regular rules 08:50 and its just Chatmod.. btw.. 08:50 if you do it again i'll kick you :) 08:50 Did it beep? 08:50 not Chat Mod 08:50 THats not the right word is it 08:50 mew 08:50 Rawr 08:51 Dont ping me for no fucking reason. 08:51 Ok 08:51 Haphazardly 08:51 Oh gosh, swear words 08:51 hmmmm 08:51 must be a serious thingy 08:51 probably not 08:51 The pinging is actually really annoying. 08:51 its a fucking chat site 08:51 Its never serious 08:51 Lol. Sorry 08:51 it can be serious 08:51 never 08:52 it was that one day when i thought everyone was broken 08:52 because we were all on topic 08:52 XD 08:52 oh good,m polititians are finially stepping up to call out isreel on its potential war crimes 08:52 Some demonic shit that must have been 08:52 israel? 08:52 what the fuck is israel doing 08:52 I thought it was a jewish country 08:52 not much 08:53 he same 08:53 *the 08:53 as it has been 08:53 whats the same? 08:53 for about 10000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 years 08:53 conflict 08:53 jewdism vs islam 08:53 erm..spam 08:53 Oh 08:53 christianity got failed years ago 08:53 they had their go for it 08:53 but failed 08:53 If I had a choice between joining judaism or islam 08:53 I would suicide 08:53 xD 08:54 If I had a choice between Christianity, atheism, judaism, hinduism, islam, buddhism, misc 08:54 the gaza issue, hundreds of innocent civilians dead disproportionate to the actual necessary force against palastenian terrorists, such as bombing a disabled peoples home, a hospital, and using banned warheads on civilian areas with warnings to people that they know are not in the home, 08:54 Still suicide 08:54 oh 08:54 seeee 08:54 Hey Guys ~ 08:54 the same as it always has been 08:54 like what the US does to middle eastern countrie then 08:54 its not like theres ever gonna be total peace 08:54 Good to know people finally car- oh wait 08:55 its only bad when someone over there does it 08:55 Mah Dudes ~ Homies *0* broskis *0* Oka ;3 08:55 people care but theres always gonna be arguments 08:55 XD 08:55 xD 08:55 i'm my own catagory 08:55 ^ 08:55 brandon and i are kontacts now 08:55 :) 08:55 Who? 08:55 I want to bite some dude and spit blood into their throat until they choke 08:56 or dude-ette 08:56 Kyo 08:56 >.> 08:56 I dont care 08:56 OH 08:56 I dont really 08:56 That Brandon 08:56 XD 08:56 Well I do, but wont 08:56 mew 08:56 Is saying that against the rules? 08:56 oka, sorry I never came back XD I went to play ToS 08:56 without me? 08:56 yes D: 08:56 Wanna play? 08:56 whore -3- 08:56 Am I allowed to say a really graphic violent thing? 08:56 yesss 08:56 XD 08:57 XD Let's go then <3 08:57 keep it pg-13 austin 08:57 I hope we get Mafia Together <3 08:57 lol me too 08:57 mhmm 08:57 I had a dream where I shoved a pair of scissors down someones throat and then they turned grey and started to melt and then I got strangled 08:57 For some reason 08:57 pg 13 doesnt exist to mostpeople here 08:58 i'm one of those people XD 08:58 pg 13 is a bunch of shit 08:58 if you stabbed someone in the eye with scissors 08:58 No 08:58 then their eye ball would pop 08:58 Down their throat 08:58 if you hit it right 08:58 and why? 08:58 I thought the eye was 08:58 hmmm 08:58 like jelluy 08:58 *helly 08:58 fuck it 08:58 lol 08:59 if you skinned a person 08:59 ping me if i'm needed 08:59 the best time would be like hmmm 08:59 DO NOT PING ME 08:59 if i'm not needed 08:59 2 weeks after they died 08:59 i will kick you -3- 08:59 your never needed :) 08:59 Why horsy? 08:59 I personally would do it immedietely 09:00 Waiting is just silly 09:00 why 09:00 because it would be harder 09:00 when i had yuki 09:00 and was plucking her 09:00 Meh, the meat is probably fresher though 09:00 i noticed her skin was easier to pull 09:00 when she was longer dead 09:01 Well yeah but yuki isn't a human 09:01 and my lip is bleeding again 09:01 yer thats why i gave extra time 09:01 put ice bag on it 09:02 dont drink any alcohol 09:02 fuck its gone in my fucking cup of tea ffs 09:02 i'd barely drank any 09:03 Last time I accidently drank blood was when I had like a 2 hour nosebleed 09:03 I was grey as a fucking... grey thing 09:04 Now i'm pink 09:08 hey 09:08 alchohol thins the blood 09:09 debate.org is cool on a boring night 09:10 i do a bit with herbalism 09:10 except the herb garden isnt the best really 09:10 For an asexual anyway, I imagine someone who is not asexual probably would find other things to do 09:13 i may get to go to candem twice this year 2014 07 20